True Love
by saning81
Summary: Todo fue demasiado rápido para mi y ahora tengo miedo de perderme en la ansiedad de no ser suficiente para ti.
1. Un triste comienzo

El capitulo 2 de una nueva serie, espero que les guste. Gracias

Los personajes de la serie de Naruto, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **y yo los he tomado prestados para una nueva historia.

**

* * *

**

+Un triste comienzo+

-**No tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo**

Tras esa frase un golpe de la puerta cerrándose fue lo que hizo sentirse a Kakashi como si un balde de agua glacial le hubiera caído encima

No intento llamarlo otra vez asi que solo deslizo la llave, que meses antes le había dado, por debajo de la puerta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dio media vuelta y se encamino a cualquier lugar.

Iruka se quedo tras la puerta escucho el ligero ruido de la llave, la recogió y la tiro al cesto de basura más próximo, después solo se quedo en silencio.

_-Estupido Kakashi tenía que arruinarlo todo, todo._

Kakashi camino el resto del día sin rumbo, no sabía exactamente que hacer, hasta que sintió hambre y se dirigió a un puesto de dangos, fruta y té.

El reloj estaba por marcar las 8:00 de la noche un impulso inmediato a dejar todo y salir en busca de Iruka lo hizo salir apresuradamente.

Estando frente a la puerta de la Torre, recordó las últimas palabras de Iruka por lo cual solo se quedo sentado afuera esperando a verlo y quizás solo quizás poder hablar con él.

15 minutos después de las 8:00, Iruka salía por fin, tenías unas inmensas ganas de dormir y olvidarse del día anterior.

-_Un beso sin sabor, si como no._

Kakashi mantenía abrazadas sus rodillas con ambos brazos y la cabeza entre ellos, una sombra lo hizo levantarse y pegarse a la cerca. Era Iruka quien salía y sin desviar la mirada tomo el camino de la derecha.

_-Un estupido beso y lo arruinaste todo, todo. Grandísimo idiota__._

Días antes

-Hoy regresa Kakashi-san, lo veré cuando llegue a la Torre.

Iruka había preparado una noche romántica, llevaba 2 semanas sin ver a Kakashi, quien estaba en una misión junto con un grupo ANBU, tenía unas grandes ganas de verlo, era la primera vez desde que había aceptado salir con él de forma oficial que estaban tanto tiempo separados y la última noche juntos, el ninja copia lo había insitado a llevar su relación física a algo más que besos y caricias por encima de la ropa y él, Iruka, no negaba que tenía un gran deseo de conocer el cuerpo completo de Kakashi, quien en broma le había dicho aquella noche

-_Te vendaré los ojos para que sean tus manos las que conozcan mi rostro y mi cuerpo…_

Todo iba a ser perfecto y feliz, esa noche y cada vez que Iruka lo pensaba un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Hoy llega Kakashi

El día en la academia fue de lo más tranquilo, ya llevaba 3 horas en la Torre, recibiendo y archivando formatos de misiones, durante su descanso había ido al baño a asegurarse de tener una apariencia presentable, se cambio la camisa y se peino nuevamente el cabello, dejando un poco más larga la cinta con la que lo ataba.

Faltaban dos horas para llegar a Konoha, la misión era llevar a la aldea a la hija de un gran comerciante a Konoha, donde contraería matrimonio con el hijo mayor del Sr. Feudal.

Estaba cerca de volver a ver a Iruka quien le había prometido retomar la plática de la noche en que se habían despedido, tenía fe en que todo saldría bien y en que por fin aquella noche no dormiría solo en la cama ó solo en el sillón de la estancia, si no al lado de su Iru-chan, después de haber probado su suave piel chocolate.

Kakashi podía imaginar una noche llena de peleas resueltas a besos por el puesto dominante.

-Kakashi-sempai, ha llegado.

Un alegre Genma le anuncio a Iruka, quien al instante sonrío aun más y trato de aplacar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Instantes después una joven de piel casi tan blanca como la del ninja copia apareció, su cabello iba atado en un moño sencillo, adornado con pequeñas flores de cerezo, vestía un ligero kimono blanco con orillas rosas y finos bordados de flores de cerezo también, lo que la hacía parecer caminar entre ellos, la joven tenía un rostro simétrico y hermoso, sus labios eran delgados y sus ojos color avellana mostraban un gesto amable, sus manos iban al frente extendidas y entrelazadas, sosteniendo un pequeño bolso de seda, su manera de caminar era casi etéreo lo que acentuaba la imagen de que caminaba entre pétalos de flores.

Todos la miraban asombrados de su belleza, incluso Genma dejo caer su senbon, un hecho que no paso inadvertido para la joven quien sonrió y siguió su camino, -Vamos Nayame-sama, nuestro Hokage la espera

-Muy bien

Kakashi, dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y le dedico su peculiar sonrisa a Iruka quien se la devolvió.

Faltaban pocos minutos para estar juntos. Todo iría bien…

-Que gusto saber que tu escolta ha sido eficiente y que estas feliz de encontrarte en Konoha.

-Gracias Hokage-sama

-Y ahora me gustaría saber si estás feliz con el motivo por el cual has venido a nuestra aldea.

-¡Claro! Se que mi matrimonio hará más fuertes los lazos de amistad y comercio, entre nuestras aldeas.

-¿Qué te hace feliz?

-Que mi matrimonio, no solo traiga prosperidad a mi pueblo si no también felicidad a mi vida.

-Siendo así tienen mi permiso para su unión. Ahora irán a la casa de huéspedes donde Uzuki permanecerá contigo hasta que tus padres lleguen mañana, buenas noches.

-Gracias Hokage-sama

-Kakashi ya mañana los veré nuevamente para que me den su informe, ahora solo acompáñales a la casa y estarás libre.

-Bien

-Uzuki-chan, por favor permíteme unas palabras con Kakashi-san antes de ir a descansar.

-Muy bien los veremos abajo.

Iruka había terminado de recibir formatos por lo que aun teniendo tiempo decidió llevarlos al archivo preliminar, antes de irse, ya había acordado con Kakashi que se verían afuera de la Torre.

-Kakashi-san, como usted sabe mis padres han acordado mi enlace matrimonial, con el hijo mayor del Sr. Feudal de Konoha, nosotros no estamos en contra las pocas veces que nos hemos visto hemos simpatizado del todo, pero ahí algo que quiero hacer antes de empezar mi nueva vida.

-¿Qué es?

-Es besar a alguien más y saber si soy capaz de hacerlo bien…

Kakashi dio un paso hacía atrás, la joven se aproximo y poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro del ninja copia, comenzó a bajar su mascara y sin previo aviso unió sus labios a los de él. Sus labios eran suaves y perfumados, podía sentir las suaves caricias que le proporcionaban, pero no eran como los de Iruka, no eran tan provocadores ni tan decididos, no había sensación de estarse quemando y al mismo tiempo dentro de un oasis, Kakashi dio un paso más hacía atrás y choco contra la pared, por impulso sujeto la cintura de la joven para no caerse y ella lo sujeto para ayudarlo a no perder el equilibrio, ya sus labios se habían separado.

Un ruido seco de papeles cayendo los hizo separarse. Iruka los observaba, miraba a Kakashi con una expresión de enojo, confusión y dolor, el ninja copia salio al encuentro de Iruka, pero este se desapareció frente a él reapareciendo en el archivo y después reapareciendo nuevamente en su casa.

-¡IRUKA!

-esto no está bien y yo no necesito nada que no sea estar en paz.

-¡Escúchame!

-Pasa

-Gracias

-Kakashi, no se que te hizo besarla, pero ella se casará pronto. No quiero meterme en problemas y tampoco es mi idea compartirte, si esa es tu idea oh si tan solo quieres jugar conmigo, lamento decirte que no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Iruka yo no

-Has lo que quieras, buenas noches

Iruka cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Kakashi en la estancia si muchas ganas de nada más que maldecirse.

_-Todo por un beso que no fue lo suficiente para apartar de mi mente tu rostro, tu __olor, tu amor…pero aun asi lo deje sorprenderme._

Sus pensamientos lo consumieron pensando que si la situación fuera al revés, él ya estaría en el libro BINGO por asesinato y mutilación, ante ese panorama, la reacción de Iruka era cortés demasiado cortés, pero igual le dolía…

Iruka pasaba el tiempo acostado mirando a la luna caminar por el inmenso cielo, tratando de auto convencerse de que era una pesadilla y que al despertar estaría nuevamente iniciando su día, ese día en el que ansioso esperaba la llegada de Kakashi, pero al llegar a esa parte sentía un profundo dolor y la idea de dormir se desvanecía.

Uzuki-chan dime, ¿Quién es el joven tras el que Kakashi-san, salio?

-Umino Iruka

-¿Y él también es un jounnin de elite?

-No, él es un chuunin, profesor de la academia ninja de Konoha, sobra decir que el mejor.

-No, no sobra, si es el mejor es lógico que este junto a él.

-Nayame-sama, usted es feliz por su próximo matrimonio…

-A decir verdad, sí, mi futuro esposo es guapo, honrado y gentil. Nuestros caracteres chocan porque él es demasiado serio y dice que yo soy una niña, pero sobra decir que antes de hoy, le había demostrado que soy inteligente y que haría cualquier cosa antes de compartir mi vida con alguien que no me agrada.

-¿Antes de hoy?

-Yo solo quería saber si sabía besar bien, debí preguntarle de forma más convencional a Kakashi-san si podía besarlo, ahora lo he comprometido, pero te prometo que lo arreglaré asi tenga que dejar ver que en el fondo también soy una tonta.

-Buenas noches.

Siendo las 4:00 de la mañana, Kakashi se levanto y se encamino al dormitorio, necesitaba usar el baño, la puerta de la habitación, no estaba asegurada, por lo que entro sin hacer demasiado ruido, Iruka a penas escucho el ruido y cerro los ojos.

Al salir del baño Kakashi observo a Iruka, tenía miedo por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, tuvo miedo de perderlo. Paso un largo rato ahí de pie viéndolo, lo cual obligo a Iruka a por fin rendirse al sueño, era tan agradable saber que alguien cuidaba de él, pero ahora su enojo lo estaba confundiendo.

En sus sueños podía ver a Kakashi besando a la joven y eso lo hizo despertar poco antes de que sonará el despertador, Kakashi ya no estaba en la habitación, se levanto y comenzó a prepararse para ir a la academia.

Kakashi despertó justo cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, se apresuro a la cocina y se lavo la cara y trato de arreglar su ya manchada y arrugada ropa de todo un día.

-Buenos días Iruka

-Buenos días Kakashi

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Habla

Iruka se dirigió a la cocina, el agua para el té ya se estaba calentando.

-No tengo ánimos de desayunar aquí

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-…

-Iruka, lo que viste ayer fue solo una parte de lo que paso y debo contarte todo para que lo entiendas, para que entiendas que ese beso no es como los tuyos.

Iruka trataba de procesar de manera calmada las palabras del otro hombre, pero no podía.

-No sé que es lo que me falto de ver, y no quiero saberlo, si ese beso no es como los míos, me alegra.

Kakashi sonrío pensando que Iruka lo había perdonado, pero dos segundo después supo que no.

-Creo que es hora de que vaya a su casa o a donde le plazca.

-Iruka

El joven maestro lo hizo caminar hasta la puerta, los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vio estaban llegando en un muy mal momento y estaban golpeando con fuerza su cabeza, al ninja copia solo le quedo retroceder preparándose para un golpe.

**-No tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo**

Para cualquier golpe menos ese.

-Iruka-sensei, hay alguien que desea hablar contigo, te espera en la sala de profesores al terminar las clases.

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei.

Aquel día la joven iba nuevamente con un ligero kimono esta vez en color azul, con pequeñas flores de lirio blanco bordadas en la parte baja del atuendo el cual tenia lazos de color blanco y azul, realmente le iba muy bien a sus ojos, su cabello iba tejido en una trenza de la cual salían cintas de color blanco, su imagen era realmente dulce.

-Buenos días

-El día de ayer yo cometí un acto muy infantil que lo ha perjudicado a usted y quiero hacerle saber que yo fui la única responsable, Kakashi-san, fue sorprendido por mi actitud y yo fui muy torpe al no preguntarle si tenía compromisos.

-El ya no tendrá compromisos

-Por favor Iruka-sensei, lo que me llevo a besarlo no fue más que el deseo de una niña tonta de saber si sabía o no besar, no hay otro motivo, por favor.

-Lady-sama, no necesita pedirme ningún favor y tampoco inclinarse ante mí.

Iruka tomo una de las manos de la joven y le trato de sonreír de manera honesta

-¡Claro que importa!, Kakashi-san salio detrás de usted, por favor créame

-Le creo, pero no hay necesidad de todo esto, usted debía saber la relación entre él y yo, para ahora venir a darme una explicación, a mi un simple maestro de escuela y ayudante de la Torre

-¡Pero es que no es un simple ayudante, ni un simple profesor, me han dicho que es el mejor profesor, debe ser un excelente hombre para que Kakashi-san haya salido asi sin importarle nada más!

La joven se estaba desesperando ante la negativa de Iruka de entender lo importante que él era para Kakashi, se estaba sintiendo una intrusa y la culpable de un triste final.

-Lady-sama

-Mi nombre es Nayame

-Nayame-san, esto no es solo por el beso, usted está ante un matrimonio arreglado y sabrá a lo que me refiero, cuando le digo que tengo miedo, por más que la persona que está ante mi es increíble y no necesita de nada más que su propia existencia para ser especial.

La joven asintió y se quedo en silencio.

-Le aseguro que mi relación con Kakashi cambiara, no por usted, si no por mi.

Nayame se encamino a la salida de la academia, mientras que Iruka a su salón de clases.

Antes de salir de la Torre, pudo sentir el chakra de Kakashi, pero no se detuvo y siguió a la derecha debía pensar, tenía trabajos que revizar y demasiado sueño, Kakashi lo observo alejarse.

-¿Qué deseas Tenzo-kun?

-Sempai, Hokage-sama, me ha enviado a buscarte y recordarte que la cena será a las 9:00 y que no quiere recibirte a las 2:00 de la mañana.

-Bien…

El ninja copia se esfumo y reapareció en su casa, sin mucho animo se metió a bañar y después se preparo para la cena, lo que más deseaba era poder dejar de sentir ese miedo que había invadido su pecho la noche anterior, tres minutos antes de las 9:00 estaba frente a la residencia Hokage.

-Me alegra que Iruka te ayude en tu puntualidad.

-Iruka está molesto conmigo.

-Deja que ordene sus ideas, desde que lo conozco he aprendido que una vez que algo lo molesta necesita tiempo y ser el primero en actuar para aclarar sus dudas.

La velada dio inicio, Kakashi converso con su equipo ANBU y los padres de los futuros esposos, una vez concluida la cena el futuro esposo de Nayame se acerco a él guiado por ella.

-Kakashi-san, quiero agradecerle que haya cuidado de mi Nayame y traerla con bien a nuestra aldea, espero que no le haya dado muchos problemas ni a usted ni a su equipo.

-No.

-Permítame mostrarle mi agradecimiento con este presente.

El joven dejo en la mano izquierda de Kakashi un pequeño saquito color vino con un cordel dorado.

-Querido, por favor déjame hablar con Kakashi-san una vez más.

- Iré con nuestros padres.

-Sensei, esta mañana he hablado con Iruka-san y le he explicado lo que provoco el incidente, él lo ha aceptado, pero sé que si ambos hubiéramos sido hombres o mujeres, me habría dado un gran golpe que sin duda merezco, pero no lo ha hecho, aun asi cuando él le busque, permítale que hable primero y prométame que no lo dejará ir de su lado.

-Eso lo decide él

-Y usted también, no hay duda que son hechos él uno para él otro, no fue el hecho de que salieras corriendo tras él, lo que me hizo saber que lo amas, si no el hecho de que la luz de tus ojos se intensifico al verlo y ahora ya no hay más luz en tu mirada.

-…

La reunión término a las 12:00 de la noche, el Hokage le pidió a su equipo reunirse con él nuevamente durante la tarde del día siguiente para recibir el informe.

Kakashi se despidió del resto del escuadrón y se encamino a su casa, necesitaba dormir ya llegaría la mañana para hablar con Iruka y rogaba fuertemente que para entonces esa horrible sensación hubiera desaparecido.

-Iruka, hola

-Hola Kakashi, necesitamos hablar

Iruka no espero la respuesta ni nada y comenzó a narrar la historia que Nayame le había contado dos días antes, Kakashi asintió, teniendo solo ganas de abrazar a su Iru-chan y decirle lo mucho que lamentaba todo eso.

-Kakashi, perdóname por haber dejado que mi enojo me ganará, yo creo lo que Nayame-sama me ha dicho y no dudo de ti, dudo de mi y por ahora lo único que necesito es aclarar mis pensamientos y saber si seré capaz de confiar en mi amor por ti.

-Iruka yo te amo.

-Y yo te quiero más de lo que mis acciones demuestran, pero tú no te mereces un amor inseguro.

Kakashi no entendía porque ahora Iruka era quien se disculpaba y esa sensación previa a un adiós se hacía tan grande como una herida en el abdomen

-Espero que pueda encontrar el camino hacía ti y que tú no cierres tu puerta para mi.

Iruka le dio una suave sonrisa y dando media vuelta inicio el camino a su casa.

Kakashi solo se quedo observándolo sintiendo sus pies pegado al suelo, sin poder decir más, no entendía, pero de igual forma hay estaría esperándolo.

_-Yo te amo Iruka._

* * *

No, no está mal este es el capitulo 2, en muy breve tiempo presentaré el 1 y espero que vuelvan para leerlo y que les guste y aunq no me dejen saberlo, ya sus comentarios me ayudan mucho. Saludos

El titulo está tomado de la canción True Love, interpretada por **Aki misato**.


	2. Prologo

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo fragmento de mi más reciente historia. Gracias

Ya saben que mis historias son yaoi y que para ellas tomo prestados a los personajes del universo de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**+Prologo+**

Aquella mañana de finales del verano, Kakashi decidió acompañar a su mejor amigo Asuma a entregar el reporte de su misión más reciente.

-Espero que después de esto, podamos ir a desayunar.

-¡Claro!, apenas deje el reporte, te dejaré que me invites a desayunar

-Buenos días, Asuma-sensei

-Buen día

-Como siempre su reporte está en perfecto orden. Gracias por su duro trabajo.

-Bien, tengo entendido que será el sensei del grupo del cual tendré un grupo de gennins el próximo año.

-¡Sí!, eso es cierto. Umino Iruka, mucho gusto.

-Espero que des tú mejor esfuerzo con esos jóvenes Iruka-san.

-Así lo haré Asuma-sensei

Asuma correspondió a la gentil sonrisa de Iruka y dio media vuelta, para ir por Kakashi, quien lo esperaba en la entrada de la oficina…

-Listo, vamos a desayunar

-…

-¿Kakashi?

-…

-¡Kakashi!

Asuma jalo del brazo a su amigo quien sin mucho animo salio de la habitación, como si fuera en un genjutsu.

-Si es profesor de la academia, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Verás la mejor cualidad de Iruka-san es su sociabilidad y entusiasmo, además de ser uno de los ninjas mejor preparados de la aldea.

-¿Qué?...

Asuma sonrió ampliamente y encendió un cigarrillo.

-No lo he visto en las reuniones jounnin.

-… Genma-kun me ha dicho que desde siempre su deseo ha sido preparar a las nuevas generaciones de ninjas de Konoha para defenderla y poner en alto el nombre de nuestra aldea, como verás en eso se parece a ti, aunque él es menos vago. Si no lo has visto es porque su rango es chuunin

-Pero si dices que es uno de los ninjas más preparados

-Y asi es, mi padre lo tiene en una muy alta estima, pero si ascendiera de rango sería muy difícil para él permanecer en la academia, por eso no presento su examen a Jounnin.

-Ya veo

-Bien, te ha dejado impactado…

Kakashi guardo silencio ante la afirmación de su amigo, quería decir que no, pero era imposible mentirle a Asuma.

Así fue la primera vez que Kakashi vio a Iruka, una mañana de jueves de finales del verano de Konoha, desde entonces parecía que su poder de invocación no se quedaba solo en sus Ninken, pues cada día al menos un par de veces lo veía, y cada día una nueva cualidad le encontraba

El color de su piel

Su peculiar forma de sonrojarse, ante cualquier cumplido, por más modesto que fuera.

La sociabilidad y familiaridad con que trataba a todos, sin dejar de ser cortés.

Lo mucho que agradaba a cada persona de la aldea.

Esos ojos en los que podría sumergirse y llegar al fondo de un solo respiro.

Esa forma de caminar…

Cada noche pensaba en lo mismo, tener que encontrar la forma de acercarse a él y descubrir si era solo un bello sueño, oh tan real como la vez que lo había visto en los campos de entrenamiento. La primera vez que vio ese torso desnudo, marcado, de un color chocolate que antojaba que deseaba derretir, el sueño era recurrente, cada noche lograba acercarse a él y después de un duro entrenamiento de taijutsu caer rendidos en el césped y…

Otra vez el despertador. Aunque el sueño era el mismo, cada noche le encontraba un nuevo detalle que lo hacía más frágil ante el joven sensei de la peculiar cicatriz.

-Debo hablarle antes de enamorarme de un bello sueño.

* * *

Me prometo está misma semana subir el capitulo 1 de está historia y por fin darle final y continuidad a El legado de Mostaza, siento haberme retrasado tanto con esa histoira, pero verdaderamente mis ideas se trabaron al final. Saludos

Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempod e leer mis historias y más a quienes me dejan saber su opinión.


	3. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1, lo he editado está tarde ya lo tenía escrito, pero no me convencía y lo inicie desde cero y este resultado me ha gustado más y espero q ha ustedes tambien. Gracias

A estas alturas ya saben q mis historias son yaoi y por supuesto que este universo pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

+capitulo 1+

TOC, TOC

-Mmm

TOC, TOC

-Mmm

-¿Kakashi?

-No está

-¡Kakashi!

TOC, TOC

-No quiero, estoy de descanso

-¡Saca tu lindo trasero de la cama si no quieres que lo haga yo misma!

-Podrías intentarlo Anko, pero ya quedo claro que eso fue solo una vez

-Como si quisiera repetir.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste esa noche.

-Esa noche fue esa noche, ahora vístete. Que Hokage-sama te espera.

Anko entro al departamento del jounnin y se dirigió a la cocineta para preparar algo de té mientras Kakashi comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿No piensas bañarte?

-Me bañe anoche

-Iruka estará en la reunión

Media hora más tarde Anko estaba cómodamente sentada en la orilla de la cama tomando té y contando a Ukki-san, sobre lo que Kurenai le había dicho, de lo que Asuma había dicho un par de noches atrás.

-¡Eh! Kakashi que solo estará ahí, aun no es una cita formal.

-¡Cállate Anko!, este baño solo lo he tomado para terminar de despertar bien.

-Sí, si y por eso también vas a entrenar los fines d la semana a las 5.00 de la mañana, en lugar de ir al bar.

-Solo quiero una vida más saludable.

-¡Seguro!, es más seguro ver a Iru-chan entrenado taijutsu que metiéndote con cada chica del bar, ya sea que puede o no

-Ya te dije que es entrenamiento para una vida más saludable

-Y yo te digo que es más saludable verlo que meterte con ellas, pero temo decirte que nuestro dulce Iruka está perdidamente enamorado de una joven de la aldea.

-¿Qué?

-Toma, tiene sabor a canela y también hay pan tostado…

Anko y Kakashi desayunaron y después se encaminaron a la Torre Hokage. Anko no demoro mucho en decirle lo que Kurenai le había dicho y Kakashi después de jurar que Asuma pagaría caro eso contesto a cada pregunta de Anko.

-Así que aún no estás seguro de si te gusta, porque es la primera vez que te fijas en un hombre…

-Sí. Puede ser que solo he podido admirar su lado bueno, pero si me doy cuenta que también tiene fallos, dejaré de buscarlo y volveré a ser como antes.

-Kakashi…

-¿Qué?

-Yo no quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes. Todos nos dimos cuenta en todo este tiempo de lo frío que puedes llegar a ser, pero no creemos que seas una mala persona y debo decir que eres un buen amante, asi que no creo que sea bueno que desperdicies tus dones con mujeres diferentes cada noche libre que tienes.

-Anko, somos hombres y me has dicho que él tiene una relación, esto no es más que producto del cansancio, ya se me pasará.

-Kakashi… A mi también me gusta Iruka, pero se que nuestra relación siempre será de amigos y aunque no lo parezca soy feliz asi.

-A mi me parece que lo eres.

-Lo digo, porque estoy segura que esa… Esa lo está engañando y eso no es justo para él. Así que si yo no puedo tener su amor, quiero que tú lo tengas.

Anko se había parado frente a Kakashi y dándole pequeños golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho le dijo esa frase _"quiero que tú lo tengas"._

La cabeza de Kakashi era un nido, ahora con aves incluidas que no dejaban de trinar repitiendo la frase de Anko y el nombre de Iruka…

-¿Por qué tuviste que decirle a Kurenai?

-Porque ella es mi pareja y se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que frecuentas los lugares donde Iruka-san está, desde hace un par de semanas.

-Pero eso no significa nada

-Quizás no, pero que tal el estado en el que te quedas apenas de verlo y la miradita… de perrito apaleado

-ASUMA… Kakashi le dedico una mirada amenazadora ¬\\

-Kakashi, creo que si lo tratas de cerca te darás cuenta de que es lo que te pasa y podrás seguir con tu vida.

-Anko dijo lo mismo…

Una noche tiempo después.

-Iruka siento llegar

-No, hay problema ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Nada, realmente solo tengo algo que decirte

-Dilo

-Esto se ha terminado

…

Habían pasado casi dos horas y media, Iruka seguía sentado en la mesa de aquel bar esperando, solo esperando…

-¿Iruka-sensei?

-…

-¿Iruka-sensei?

-…

-¡Iru-chan!

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento. Así te llama Anko y no respondías…

-Lo siento estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

-Ya veo, es algo tarde para beber solo. ¿Puedo acompañarle?

-Sí, claro

-¿Y qué hace aquí con esa cara tan deprimida?

-Creo que hace un rato mi novia, ha entrado y ha terminado nuestra relación, pero no estoy seguro

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué beberá esta noche, sensei?

-Puede ser una de esas bebidas de sombrillita rosada con hielo, mucho hielo.

La camarera asintió y se dirigió a la barra a ordenar para Kakashi

-Bueno si no le importa me quedaré con usted hasta que decida que ha de hacer…

-No soy tan buena compañía, ahora, mismo, pero se lo agradezco y llámeme Iruka. Ya hace un rato me ha llamado Iru-chan.

-En ese caso puede llamarme Kakashi. La sonrisa de Kakashi era radiante y al igual que el resto de la población de Konoha, hasta ese momento Iruka solo había visto la cuarta parte de la cara del ninja copia.

Las luces comenzaban a descender y se hizo la primer llamada para el karaoke, la platica de los dos hombres no era de algo en especifico, tan pronto hablaban del clima, como de que regalarle a Sandaime en su próximo cumpleaños, pero las risas no faltaron, Iruka no sabía porque su acompañante mantenía su rostro oculto. Aun asi se sentía muy cómodo a su lado, no importaba lo vanal de su platica, solo sabía que estaba empezando a olvidar su malestar.

-Ya nos tenías muy abandonadas Kakashi

-Seguro buscaron otras compañías

-Pero ninguna como la tuya, asi que dime nos invitas un trago…

-Lo siento está noche ya tengo compañía.

Iruka enrojeció al escuchar este comentario.

-Por mi no hay problema, ellas pueden quedarse

Kakashi apreto los puños bajo la mesa, ¿Sería que Iruka, no se sentía a gusto con él?

-Sensei, es un gran honor que por fin nos invite a su mesa.

Las chicas del bar se quedaron el resto de la noche con ellos, un par de horas más tarde al fin lograban convencer al sexy chuunin de darles más de su tiempo y de su cuerpo. Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo pues trataba de convencerse que debía dejar morir los sentimientos que Iruka había despertado.

A la mañana siguiente en una de las habitaciones del hotel de esa misma cuadra Iruka despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y la clara sensación de no saber donde y con quién estaba. Al salir del baño vio en la cama de al lado a quien reconoció como su acompañante de la noche anterior, se veía que dormía profundamente, se acerco un poco y pudo ver sus piernas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su piel era blanca, parecía de porcelana, se notaba que al contacto era suave y tersa, continuo recorriendo su figura, que era totalmente estética y su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma tan placentera que se le antojo acostarse a su lado, su cabello estaba aun más despeinado de lo que lo había visto, pero lo que más curiosidad le dio fue que aun conservaba su mascara que de hecho parecía ser la única prenda que conservaba, la sábana cubría parte de su torso y uno de sus brazos, podían verse pequeñas cicatrices, pero aun asi su piel le seguía pareciendo suave y tersa, se acerco para tocarla y salir de dudas. El contraste era perfecto, leche y chocolate, noche y día y sin duda su piel era suave, la yema de sus dedos, recorrió una corta distancia a la altura de su rodilla derecha, se sentía muy bien, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no hubiese sido, porque el hombre se movió y le recordó a él, Iruka, que también era un hombre.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cama que había compartido con aquella joven, ni siquiera sabía su nombre o no lo recordaba, pero si podía recordar el de él.

Su ropa estaba regada por todas partes, asi que sujetando con una mano la toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo comenzó a recogerla. Una vez terminada la labor se volvió a encaminar al baño, para darse una ducha fría y salir de ahí.

Apenas se escuchó el sonido de la puerta Kakashi abrió los ojos, se sentía en un sueño, sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Iruka había insistido en quedarse con ellas y más tarde ellas lo convencieron de irse del bar, sin duda llevaban mucho tiempo esperando esa oportunidad y como no, si Iruka era realmente hermoso lo pudo ver gracias a la luz que proyectaban las farolas de la calle, sus músculos firmes y bien formados se movían cadenciosamente, aquella mujer parecía disfrutar bajo el peso del chuunin, sus movimientos eran gentiles y suaves, ella sin duda estaba sintiéndose amada –Eh ¿Quieres qué nos unamos a ellos?, con gusto habría dicho que si, las imágenes se quedaron fijas en su memoria y su deseo creció tanto que necesito de todas sus fuerzas para no echarlas de la habitación y ser él quien tuviera a Iruka, tuvo que resignarse a cumplir el papel que tenía que desempeñar y solo aspirar el aroma del joven, un suave olor a canela y chocolate…

Se sentía como en un sueño y esa suave caricia era su premio, no había duda alguna él joven maestro de la academia lo había hipnotizado, lo había hecho sentir el deseo de compartir cada noche con él.

Demasiado pronto regreso a la realidad y tuvo que fingir dormir mientras Iruka terminaba de acomodarse el chaleco y las sandalias. Su cabello suelto lo hacía ver aun mas sexy, sí, sexy…

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei

-Buenos días.

-Y dime te veré está noche nuevamente en el bar

-No lo sé, pero aunque asi sea no creo que se repita esto.

-Pero, si nos la pasamos bien

-… Solo fue una noche tú lo sabes y yo ahora tengo que regresar a mi vida, hasta luego.

La mujer se levanto –Y dime Kakashi-san, contigo si contaré está noche, pude ver que nos observabas, si lo convences podemos pasarla bien los tres o los cuatro.

-Oh los dos. Disculpa yo también tengo que prepararme para salir.

Kakashi se levanto y sin cubrirse comenzó a buscar su ropa, paso al lado de la mujer y le dio un beso, para después encerrarse a bañar y vestir en el baño…

Cuando su amiga despertó, le contó que si Kakashi lograba convencer a su amigo se la pasarían muy bien las siguientes noches.

Kakashi salio de la habitación con la idea de acercarse a Iruka y de descubrir si en verdad podía tener una oportunidad con él.

* * *

Espero q les guste, ya había comentado q este fic iria en desorden, lo q no tenía planeado es desarrollarlo tanto.

Sus comentarios siempre ayudan y espero recibirlos. Saludos


	4. Es difícil decir te quiero

Hola, nuevamente por aqui trayendo otro capitulo de los fics que deje a medias, me disculpo por eso otra vez, todo ha sido un completo sube y baja y comienzo a marearme y eso me ofusca porque obstruye mis historias, pero afortunadamente esta ya cuenta con dos caps nuevos. Gracias

P.D. **Masashi Kishimoto**, sigue siendo el dueño del universo de Naruto y mis historias siguen siendo **yaoi**.

* * *

**+Es difícil decir te quiero+**

–Buenos días, Iruka-sensei

–Buenos días niños, por favor comiencen a pasar sus deberes hacía el frente.

Un murmullo de quejas y entusiasmo recorrió la clase, no era posible que el maestro Iruka ya desde la primer hora del día diera esos dolores de cabeza.

–Muy bien, más tarde los revisare, ahora Ten-Ten por favor recuérdanos lo último que vimos ayer...

–Sí, sensei...

La clase siguió como normalmente tenía que suceder, hasta la hora del almuerzo en que todos salieron disparados, mientras que Iruka se quedaba para revisar rápidamente la tarea que había solicitado en la mañana.

–¿Y esto?

Una nota doblada cayó de entre las hojas de deberes, Iruka la recogió esperando fuera alguna broma nueva de sus pequeños diablos, pero la caligrafía no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos es más no la pudo reconocer, era finamente estilizada y pulcra, algo que hace mucho no veía...

_¿Quisieras tomar un té conmigo, Iruka-sensei?_

Parecía como si el dueño de dicha nota hubiera olvidado los detalles básicos, como poner su nombre, el lugar, fecha y hora. –_Quizás sea una broma de Anko, aunque para nada parece esto del tipo de cosas que hace ella _–pensó Iruka, así que la gentil notita lo acompaño el resto del día y cuando salió de la academia espero que alguien saliera gritando su nombre de cualquier parte. Cosa que no ocurrió.

Iruka sonrió para si y se encamino hacía el Ichiraku, donde comería antes de ir a su segundo trabajo.

El resto de la tarde cada vez que alguien entraba levantaba la vista esperando apareciera el autor, pero eso tampoco paso, así que cuando llegó la hora de salir, no evito sentirse algo decepcionado.

–¡Ah! Buenas noches Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi apareció detrás del tronco de un árbol y saludo a Iruka con su peculiar estilo relajado, Iruka lo miro y sintió que el nudo de su estomago se apretaba. Desde la noche que habían compartido el cuarto de hotel, no se habían vuelto a ver y de eso ya pasaban los tres meses. –Buenas noches Kakashi-san

–¿Nos vamos?

–¿Qué?

–¿Acaso no recibiste mi nota?

–Así que es suya.

–¿Es qué la esperabas de alguien más? –Kakashi lo miraba tratando de ver en sus ojos el nombre, pero sólo encontró su reflejo.

–No, Kakashi-san, lo que pasa es que la nota no tiene nombre ni fecha. –Iruka se la mostró a Kakashi, quien cambio su rostro de molestia por uno de burla.

–Ya me parecía que algo le faltaba.

–Además está no es la letra con la que acostumbra entregar sus reportes.

–Bueno, es que esos reportes son tediosos y lo único que pienso cuando los veo es en terminarlos rápido...

–Ya veo. ¿Nos vamos?

Iruka miraba a Kakashi, esperando que el resto de la noche no olvidará los detalles.

Durante el camino Kakashi volteaba a todos lados, podía verse claramente que estaba nervioso y cada vez que su mirada se cruzaban con la de su acompañante no podía más que sonreír muy a su manera y dirigir la vista a otro lugar, por su parte Iruka trataba de pensar en algo que decirle, pero claramente él también se encontraba nervioso y más que todo deseando que Kakashi no lo estuviera invitando para terminar en la misma situación que la vez pasada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a uno de los merenderos Kakashi le cedió el paso a Iruka y se dirigieron a una de las mesas más apartadas de la entrada.

–Bien

–Bien...

–Gracias por la invitación, Kakashi-san.

–Gracias por aceptar, Iruka-sensei.

Nuevamente silencio, hasta que una de las meseras se acerco para tomar la orden. –Buenas noches...

–Y bien Kakashi-san, qué desea. –Iruka sonrió amablemente, pasando una de sus manos por encima de la mochila que siempre lo acompañaba.

–Bueno yo sólo quería-quiero, cambiar la opinión que puedas tener de mi hasta este momento. –Kakashi sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez bajando su mascara y dejando ver su intención claramente.

Iruka no podía creerlo, él sabía que muy pocos habían visto el rostro del legendario ninja copia de los mil jutsus, heredero del clan Hatake y también del Uchiha y cuanta cosa más quisiera colgarle al nombre. Trato de no poner un gesto de asombro, pero era imposible, no sentirse halagado ante tal gesto.

–Gra-gracias, Kakashi-san, p-pero yo no le he tratado lo suficiente como para tener una mala impresión de usted.

–¿De verdad? Pues es que en nuestro encuentro anterior terminamos en una muy pecaminosa situación y yo he escuchado que usted es un monumento a la rectitud, por eso no quiero que piense que siempre termino, como aquélla noche.

–Pero también soy humano y no puedo juzgar algo así. Como le he dicho no le conozco lo suficiente, y en todo caso sería yo quien tiene que cambiar su imagen y no usted.

–... –la mesera llego y dejo la orden sobre la mesa.

–Gracias.

–Esa noche yo no estaba nada bien y usted simplemente me hizo compañía, el final de esa noche, fue algo circunstancial, aunque tal parece que esas jóvenes, lo conocen muy bien.

Eso era algo que Kakashi, no podía discutir, no era como que todas las noches terminara exactamente igual, pero tampoco era como su primera vez.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

–Mejor, Anko-chan me ha ayudado mucho es una increíble amiga y bueno con tanto trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo para deprimirme.

–Ya veo – El ninja copia sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando vio a Iruka sonrojarse y rascar instintivamente la cicatriz de su cara.

–¿Y usted?

El resto de su tiempo juntos la pasaron hablando sobre sus días en la academia, o más bien los días de Iruka en la academia, de cómo había llegado a decidirse por la docencia y cuales eran sus lugares favoritos, Kakashi reía sin parar de cada broma que Iruka le contaba.

–Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente Kakashi-san, ha sido un placer estar contigo.

–Lo mismo digo, te veré cuando vuelva de Arena.

–Cierto, mañana te vas en una misión, por favor cuídate mucho y regresa con bien a casa. –El sonrojo de Iruka apareció nuevamente, está vez se sentía diferente decir aquella frase, no era como cuando se la decía a Genma o Anko, ni siquiera como las veces anteriores en que se la había dicho al mismo Kakashi, quizás por la ausencia de la mascara.

–Gracias Iruka.

Kakashi partió al día siguiente, sentía algo extra en él, el eco de las palabras de Iruka lo hacían sentir mucho más joven o mejor dicho como un adolescente, pero seguramente tenía que ser porque estaba en camino de mostrarse como una persona diferente. Con un poco más de sentido común.

El viaje a Arena duraba dos semanas y justo ahora llevaba una y media, las negociaciones eran muy hostiles, claramente no querían ningún tipo de relación con Konoha. –Debieron mandar a Iruka-sensei, no hay quien se resista a él... –aquellas palabras perforaron los oídos de Kakashi. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Capitán Kakashi me refiero a que Iruka-sensei es muy bueno en las relaciones diplomáticas y no dudamos de la capacidad de a quien ha enviado Sandaime-sama es sólo que creo que Iruka-sensei lo haría más rápido.

–Eso es muy cierto, Kakashi-san, si Iruka-sensei viniera con nosotros ya estaríamos de regreso a la Hoja y con un tratado de paz estable...

Finalmente tres semanas después el reporte era entregado.

–Genma, creí que ya no tendrías turnos en la torre.

–Sólo es mientras Iruka-san esta de baja.

–¿Por qué?

–Un incidente en la academia, Sandaime le ordeno descansar...

Lo último que Genma vio de Kakashi fue el papel que oscilaba rumbo al escritorio.

TOC, TOC, TOC...

–¡Kakashi-san! –el abrazo fue tan rápido que Iruka se pregunto si sólo había sido su imaginación.

–Genma me ha dicho que tuviste un accidente, he querido saber si estas bien.

–Gracias Kakashi-san, sí, lo estoy, pero merezco esto por ser tan descuidado si hubiera sido uno de mis alumnos, no me lo perdonaría.

Kakashi puso el servicio de té en la mesita de centro y termino de escuchar el relato de Iruka, quien se notaba triste y molesto. –Lo que importa es que todos están bien, sensei.

Esta vez fue Kakashi quien hablo más, contando todo lo que podía de la misión, aunque realmente fue toda la misión, después de todo era Iruka quien las revisaba y archivaba y aun cuando no hiciera eso, Kakashi sentía que a Iruka podía decirle cualquier cosa y él la guardaría como uno de sus más profundos secretos.

–Iruka, ya es muy tarde, no debí molestar tanto, tú debes descansar.

–Ya me siento mejor Kakashi-san, tu compañía es una gran cura –ahora era el ninja copia quien se sonrojaba ante tal cumplido por parte de Iruka

–Gracias por el té.

–Gracias por la visita.

Aunque esa noche Kakashi no se había quitado la mascara, Iruka pudo tener muy presente en sus sueños el rostro de Hatake, Kakashi tardo varias horas en lograr dormir, pues no dejaba de sentirse feliz por lo que Iruka le había dicho.

* * *

Es momento de comenzar a ajustar la historia. Saludos

Agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mis escritos.


	5. Resublimity

Me parece un buen día para presentar la continuación de este fic. Espero que a ustedes también y me dejen saber su opinión. Gracias.

**Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño indiscutible del universo de Naruto, por lo menos hasta que yo junte mil millones de yenes para sobornale y que me ceda al KakaIru xD!

Pero lo que si es mió es este fic 100% **yaoi**

**

* * *

**

+Re- sublimity+

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Iruka hubiera terminado con él, los días se habían convertido en simples extensiones de tiempo que se dedicaba a llenar con misiones, desvelo, algo de comida, Icha-Icha y sake, todo el que pudiera consumir sin afectar su desempeño.

Ahora se encontraba de descanso por cinco días, pues la última misión que para haber sido clase B lo había regresado como trapo viejo, hizo que la Hokage realmente comenzará a preocuparse por él. Aun cuando alego por bastante rato que en cada misión se volvía más fuerte

–¡Ni hablar Hatake o te vas a descansar o te haré el asistente personal de Ibiki! –el ninja copia no estaba tan mal como para volverse el encargado de limpiar la sala de torturas.

Se encogió de hombros y recogió la hoja con el permiso de descanso.

Iruka, miraba la tabla de misiones por primera vez en cinco meses el nombre de Kakashi, no figuraba por dos semanas seguidas, un pinchazo en el estomago lo hizo pensar en las opciones.

Kakashi ha llegado herido

Su próxima misión será realmente larga. De inmediato desvió la mirada a la hoja de bajas, una sonrisa mal escondida le hizo saber a Shizune que el maestro estaba preocupado –Sólo sé a excedido, pero esta bien.

El tampoco lo había pasado de lo mejor, pues sus días también los había llenado al tope, con las clases, deberes, cursos y turnos extras, todo lo necesario para llegar a su casa tan cansado que no tuviera que pensar en nada más que repetir la rutina al día siguiente, con mucha pena tuvo que reconocer que su plan había fallado y que al final del día seguía pensando en cómo y dónde se encontraba el espantapájaros.

Aquella noche se dejo caer en el viejo sillón de la estancia con muchas menos ganas de terminar sus deberes, se sentía tan agobiado por haberlo terminado por algo tan simple como un beso, un beso que Kakashi al instante había reconocido como un error, incluso Nayame, la otra implicada le había ofrecido una explicación, pero él sencillamente se había cerrado a su orgullo y a su miedo, tenía que aceptar que lo que Kakashi le provocaba era tan grande que sentía pánico de perderlo igual que a sus padres, así que lo más fácil había sido huir escondiéndose en un enojo que realmente había durado unos pocos minutos.

_No son como los tuyos, _esa frase lo dejaba peor, Kakashi parecía tan seguro de lo que buscaba en él que se sentía realmente mareado.

Kakashi, trato con todas sus fuerzas de no pararse cerca de la academia, incluso olvido su rencor por la mansión Hatake y se dedico a acampar sus dos semanas de descanso en el jardín. Lo que dio como resultado el descubrir que era bueno no sólo con Ukki-san, si no con el resto de las plantas.

Aquella mañana Iruka despertó sobresaltado los golpes a la puerta de su casa lo estaban poniendo de mal humor y en sábado.

–¡Iruka-sensei!, necesitamos de su ayuda –como pudo se vistió y salió corriendo tras el shinobi que había ido por él, en menos de diez minutos ya estaban ahí, sin duda lo que vio lo hizo sentir aliviado ante todo lo que había pensado.

Konohamaru estaba destrozando la sala de misiones, mientras juraba que despellejaría vivo a Tiger por haberle roto los deberes que le habían costado una semana.

El felino no dejaba de brincar y correr de un lado a otro esponjándose cada poco más y bufando y maullando como si ya lo estuvieran desollando

–¡KONOHAMARU!

El grito fue como un botón que puso en pausa todo dentro del lugar, el niño fijo la mirada en su sensei, comprendiendo que lo mejor era no moverse, no hablar, vaya ni siquiera respirar; el gato entendió exactamente lo mismo pues de inmediato salto a la cabeza del aludido y se quedo tan inmóvil como pudo.

–¡Ven acá ahora mismo y trae a Tiger contigo!

El resto de la mañana se la paso sentado observando como el clon de Naruto limpiaba la sala con impecable devoción.

– _¡Kakashi!_

–_Mmm, sensei eres muy quisquilloso, sólo es una venda, fuera del cesto._

–_¡Una venda!, Kakashi te dije que TODA la ropa y esto hace que no sea toda la ropa_

–_Iruka-sensei, esto tampoco está en la canasta. –Kakashi se le acercaba quitándose la playera, con la misma actitud que un gato se acerca a su presa…_

–¿Iruka-sensei?, Iruka-sensei ¿Está bien?

–Si… –Konohamaru no sabía si creerle o no, pues su sonrisa era como cuando el amigo de su tío Asuma saltaba por la ventana, pero sus ojos eran tan tristes como cuando dejo de hacerlo.

Una semana después de aquel incidente, Iruka salía de su turno en la Torre cuando escucho su nombre en un tono de voz seco y débil.

–¡Kakashi! –El cuerpo del ninja copia cayo sobre él como un saco de patatas y tratando de sonreírle le dijo –Quería verte otra vez.

Minutos después Iruka esperaba en la sala de espera las noticias de Kakashi.

–Lo logramos, Hatake-sama, tiene heridas graves, pero hemos logrado detener el avance del veneno, ahora mismo esperamos a Godaime-sama.

Poco después Tsunade entro corriendo seguida de Shizune, quien le hizo una seña a Iruka para que las siguiera. Kakashi fue transferido a otra sala de operaciones y fuera volvía a esperarlo Iruka.

_Quería verte otra vez, _la fraseperforaba sus sentidos_._

La luz roja se apago y el equipo médico comenzó a salir.

–Iruka-sensei

–Si

–Kakashi-kun es fuerte y se repondrá, pero necesitará de mucho tiempo y cuidados. Quiero que lo cuides.

–Pero…

–Ya sé que no están juntos, pero él aun te tiene como contacto de emergencia y se que puedes hacerlo mejor que nadie.

–…

El resto de la madrugada Iruka lo pasó al lado de la cama de Kakashi revisando reportes y tareas, vigilando cada tanto el _bip_ que le decía que Kakashi realmente estaba volviendo a él.

* * *

Antes que todo lo demás. Muchas gracias a Shiga-san, por sus comentarios. Así que este capitulo va para ella y para MP Rago quien anda desaparecida y yo ya la extraño. Saludos!

**Kotoko** es la encargada de interpretar la canción que le da nombre a este capitulo.


	6. capitulo 2

Hola, espero que esten de lo mejor, yo me encuentro medianamente bien (sí, otra vez estoy enferma), pero para bien o para mal he podido disponer del tiempo suficiente para traer un nuevo capitulo de este fic, el cual espero que les guste. Saludos

Y aunque me estuviera muriendo **Masashi Kishimoto** no me cedería los derechos de su universo Naruto-niense, así que el sigue siendo el dueño como yo la creadora de este fic.

* * *

**+Capitulo 2+**

Ya hace mucho tiempo que Kakashi quería saber el porque Iruka lo atraía tanto, varias cosas fuera de lo normal hacía para acercarse, como por ejemplo esa noche que lo encontró en un bar con la mirada ausente y con muy pocas ganas de ser como siempre.

Esa noche lo más normal habría sido saludarlo ó hacerlo beber hasta que perdiera sus inhibiciones para después terminar con un par de buenas acompañantes, pero él se había dedicado a escuchar todo lo que el sensei quisiera decir importándole un soberano pepino si era del clima o la pijama a rayas que quería regalarle a Sandaime para su próximo cumpleaños, todo lo que él quería era no verlo tan triste. Y aunque finalmente terminaron en un hotel, no fue tanto por su gusto sino por el de Iruka que había insistido en terminar así.

No habría sido tan malo si cada uno se hubiera dedicado a la suyo, pero él se la había pasado observando los movimientos de su compañero shinobi y vaya que eran buenos, tanto que en más de una ocasión con quien él compartió la cama tuvo que recordarle que seguía ahí, hasta que finalmente le pregunto si quería unirse a la fiesta que se estaba armando del otro lado. –No– fue su respuesta porque de haberlo hecho ellas hubieran terminado fuera de la habitación y ellos no hubieran salido de ahí en días.

Esto fue algo que lo mantuvo despierto por varias noches, tratando de contener sus sueños, tratando inútilmente de redirigirlos hacía alguien más. Quien fuera, pero que fuera mujer, después de esa noche había dejado de frecuentar ese tipo de vida nocturna y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta estaba invitando a Iruka a tomar **té** con la única idea de que el chunin no pensara tan mal de él.

Era tan difícil decidirse a aceptar sus sentimientos, y cuando trataba de detenerlos, siempre había algo que lo empujaba a Iruka.

Lo había seguido y observado, había visto lo gentil y atemorizante que podía llegar a ser, lo había visto en un día normal de trabajo y en uno de descanso muy feliz haciendo compras por la aldea.

Iruka Umino se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para él y eso lo estaba poniendo de nervios... Era muy duro intentar plantarse frente a él y decirle lo que le ocurría.

Había pasado más de la mitad de la noche pensando en lo que Iruka le había dicho y las primeras horas de la mañana pensando en que regalarle a un lindo sensei de la academia en reposo por el cumplimiento de su deber, no esperaba escuchar a Anko decirle.

–Me da gusto ver que me has recibido con el desayuno listo, pero ahora vamos a la cama... –No había nada que justificará que entrará a la casa de otro shinobi con violencia si dentro no se estaba llevando acabo un acto de agresión, pero conociendo a Anko seguramente por más que quisiera se pondría ruda con el maestro.

Como león enjaulado se la paso en el pasillo, esperando algo que medianamente justificara que tirara la puerta.

–Anko, no olvides calentar tus manos.

–Cielo, si me dejaras hacer mi trabajo, no tendrías que quejarte... ¡Oh Iruka, pero grande esta!

¡Suficiente!

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

–Un momento –la voz de Anko se escucho está vez más seria.

Cuando la joven de cabello morado abrió se encontró con la mirada asesina de Hatake Kakashi, cosa que por supuesto la hizo entender lo que el ninja había escuchado y lo que había pensado. –Buenos días Kakashi-senpai, me da gusto verte.

–A mi también Anko, pero esta es la casa de Iruka ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ya sabes un poco de esto, un poco de aquello y si me permites tengo algo que terminar y no creo que Iru-chan quiera que lo veas. –sin más le dio con la puerta de la habitación en la cara, dejándolo apenas ver a Iruka acostado en la cama, mirando hacía arriba con la playera levantada hasta la mitad del pecho y el pantalón más abajo de donde debía.

¡Genial!, lo que le faltaba, terminar en la sala de la casa de Umino, mientras que él y Anko estaban encerrados en su cuarto.

–¡Listo!, ahora vamos a desayunar.

–¿Ya?

–Senpai, llevó mucho tiempo haciendo esto... –Anko no se iba a perder el hecho de ver a Kakashi vuelto un manojito de sentimientos y pensamientos perversos de su persona amada y _alguien_ más.

–O, buenos días Kakashi-san, lamento no haberle recibido como se debe, pero está invitado a desayunar. –Iruka caminaba con algo de esfuerzo por lo que Anko le ayudo a llegar a la mesita, mientras que Kakashi los miraba, esperando saber exactamente que había pasado.

Pero tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, porque por lo visto Iruka, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sólo de unos extraños crujidos y rechinidos...

Después de un par de horas en la casa de Iruka, Anko recordó que tenía un reporte que entregar y le pidió a Kakashi que lo acompañara ya que su amigo necesitaba descansar.

–Agradezco su visita. Y muchas gracias por el presente Kakashi-san.

–Te veré más tarde Iru-chan. –Anko se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, recibiendo también un beso de él.

–Hasta luego...

Doblando la esquina Anko dejo su confortable actitud, para empezar a atacar al ninja copia.

–¿Estás listo para admitir que te gusta?

–...

–¡Vamos senpai!, tú no me vas a decir a mi que si casi tiras la puerta es porque pensabas que Iru-chan y yo jugábamos cartas, esa mirada tuya podría ahorrarle mucho trabajo a Ibiki-san.

–¿Qué hacían?

–Piensa con está –Anko le dio pequeños golpecitos con el índice derecho en la sien –y dime ¿Por qué Iruka esta en su casa?...

Iruka estaba disfrutando del regalo de Kakashi, un bote con helado de fresas, cuando su mente finalmente despertó.

–¡Kakashi-san, creyó que Anko-chan y yo! –el helado perdió gran parte de su consistencia, mientras Iruka ideaba la forma de explicar lo ocurrido... –Ahora esos ruidos tenían un poco más de sentido.

* * *

Comienzo a creer que Iruka-sensei es más caprichoso de lo que se pudiera imaginar (necesita unas buenas nalgadas). Bien de momento sigo dandole paso al fic e invitandoles a conocer el foro KakaIru.

Gracias a Shiga-san por comentar y por la paciencia que tiene para no agarrarme contra la pared, por pasar de largo detalles importantes de sus historias, que por cierto si algo sale bien pronto tendremos actualización de ellas.

P.D. Si alguién a visto a Nittah o MP Rago diganles que se comuniquen a la brevedad. GRacias


End file.
